Kimmy Becomes A Mother!
by Empv
Summary: Kimmy finds a abounded baby in the alleyway.Realzing there is no sign of the parents she decides to take responsibility and takes care of the infant.
1. Chqpter 1:Abandoned Baby

It was a dark and stormy night, 30-year old Kimmy Schmidt was walking down the sidewalk on her way home skipping and jumping in each puddle. She hummed a song in her head. "Don't worry Kimmy, you're almost home.",she said to herself with determination.

While walking pass an empty alley, she heard crying!

Kimmy paused. Her smiling face turned into a worried look. She tried to detect where the crying is coming from.

"It's coming from that alley.",she thought to herself.

She walked in the alley step by step. The further she went, the crying became louder. There was a box on the ground near a dumpster.

Kimmy had reached into the box and opened it. It was a little baby crying and wailing in the box! Kimmy's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh!",she shouted.

She picked the baby up and hurried up. She brought it back to her house in the heavy rain.

At The Apartment~

Titus was minding his own business. Until he heard a door open and shut. He realized his roommate and best friend, Kimmy, was home. Everything had changed when Kimmy moved in. What was boring had become fun. She always looked for the good in everything. He jumped out of his seat to greet Kimmy. Titus hand flew to the side of his face. He was shocked to see a little baby in Kimmy's arms!

"Kimmy! Who is THIS!?!", askedTitus as he looked at the baby.

"I found him! He was in a small box in an alley.",said Kimmy.

.Kimmy realized that the baby had stopped crying which is a good thing.

"Oh that's so sad! Poor little guy!",said Titus.

He tickled the child's chin, making him laugh! That made Kimmy almost smile as well!

"So what are you going to name it? Is it a boy or a girl?", asked Titus.

He clapped his hands joyfully.

"Only one way to find out.",Kimmy said, as she walked towards the counter bringing the baby with her.

"Uuuh..Kimmy! Whar are you doing?" asked Titus.


	2. Chaoter 2:First Night

Kimmy softly placed the baby on the table to take off the diaper. As soon as she took off the diaper, her eyes widened, she could see it was definitely a boy. Titus almost fainted. "Ahhh put it back on!", said Titus.

Kimmy quickly put the diaper back on. Lillian ran into the room because of Titus's screaming.

"Okay how come one second I'm relaxing, and now, you have a baby?",asked Lillian. "Oh Lillian, he' is not mine! I found him.",said Kimmy.

She picked the baby up softly and carefully. He snuggled into Kimmy's chest.

"Found him?",asked Lillian.

"Yes, I found him in a alley." ,said Kimmy.

"Who the heck would leave a baby in an alley!?",yelled Lillian.

"Stupid people I guess...",mumbled Titus under his breath.

"So what are you going to name him?",asked Lillian.

No one in the room seemed concerned with the idea that this was a very unusual problem. Maybe it was because Kimmy had survived 15 years in a bunker or Titus lived in a basement, but, neither one seemed concerned about calling the police. Lillian definitely would not because, well, she had been living outside the law for years already.

Kimmy had a huge smile on her face. If the baby had been a girl she was going to name it Kimmy.Jr, but, she had a perfect boy name- if it was a boy, "Franklin Aidan Ross Schmidt"!

"Frankie", for short.",said Kimmy with happily.

"That is the cutest name I ever heard!",squealed Lillian.

"Hey what happened to Titus? Isn't Titus a better name to chose?",asked Titus.

He thought that Kimmy should name the child after him.

"Very funny Titus.", chuckled Kimmy.

"Oh,I know,I'm just playing with you." ,laughed Titus. as the three of them laughed together.

In The Middle Of The Night~

The rainstorm finally stopped. Kimmy put Frankie in the open box she had made into a crib. Tomorrow she'll get a crib for him.

They need to clean up some of the stuff they are not using to make room for Frankie.(Besides Titus's small figurine furniture).

Kimmy was sound fast asleep in her purple cat shirt and her black and white pants she used as pajamas.

Until she woke up by the sound of Frankie crying. Kimmy slowly got out of bed to pick up Frankie to calm him down. She slowly walked back and forth holding him while he continued to cry.

"Shhhhhh, you're okay Frankie, don't cry.",she whispered to him.

Frankie begins to sob even more. Kimmy's whole body shook. She didn't know how to calm a baby...

Being underground really damaged her in some ways she couldn't explain. She kept getting flashbacks and nightmares thinking about the bunker,nothing could even make her feel more worse then taking care of a baby besides she doesn't know the first rule about parenting. from her own mother!

Since she found Frankie, she knows she is not prepared for the challenges of motherhood.Kimmy's tried not to let those thoughts bother her as she held Frankie up high.

"Oh my gosh, I could've dropped Frankie...", she realized nervously.

She slowly lowered him down. Then, ha, she noticed that stopped him from crying! Kimmy looked into Frankie's beautiful big eyes and Frankie looked at her..Kimmy softly sat herself back on the bed along with Frankie and hold him close to her chest patting him on the back.

"There,there Frankie you're okay.",she said with a voice breaking.


	3. Chaoter 3:Keep Him Or Give Him Away

The sun rose above in Kimmy's window. The sunlight shone through Kimmy's room toward the sleeping Kimmy and Frankie. Kimmy was the first one to wake up. She looked down at the sleeping Frankie. She sighed. The first night was rough for her. She kept trying to calm down.it was nerve wracking. She was happy that Frankie went to sleep. Finally.

She couldn't face her own problems and take care of Frankie at the same time. Kimmy knew what she was going to do. She was going to bring him back to find his family. Kimmy slowly packed Frankie. Kimmy luckily had time to change herself from her pajamas into her clothes. Frankie was fast asleep in her backpack.Kimmy slowly put the backpack on without waking Frankie up.

"K-Kimmy where are you going?",asked Titus.

Kimmy was about to close the door.

"I'm going to return Frankie to his family.",said Kimmy.as she shut the door.

Titus had no idea what she was talking about. He continued to cook his bacon.

Outside~

Kimmy almost walked herself into a busy road. Luckily Lillian stopped her just in time. "Woah,woah Kimmy...where are you going in such a rush?",asked Lillian.

"I-I..." stuttered Kimmy..

She is not really sure she's ready to be a parent.

"I am giving Frankie back to his real family",said Kimmy.

"Woah,woah, woah, finders keepers, who cares! ",said Lillian.

That poor family who doesn't know where their kid is ! They may be thinking it has been kidnapped by some weirdo !",yelled Kimmy.

She and Lillian were silent.

Lillian knows that Kimmy has been through a lot and she didn't want to do the same thing to Frankie.

Lillian took a deep sigh, "Alright...maybe I'll call the child wellness department to sort things out for you how much of a good parent you may be.",offered Lillian. When she walked off Kimmy didn't even know what to say but she is pretty sure they could help her see if she's right for responsibility "Okay thanks Lillian." Said Kimmy.


	4. Chapter 4:Off To Work

After what happened with Lillian,Kimmy realized she had been missing work. Her job as a uber driver is very important to Kimmy. What would she do?..she couldn't bring Frankie to work! That is more than silly...

Kimmy decided to make one quick stop at Jacqueline's place. Jacqueline had been married and had a son and a stepdaughter. She MIGHT know how to take care of children...right??

Once Kimmy arrived at the apartment, she spotted Jacqueline. Jacqueline turned and saw Kimmy . Her face turned into a smile. Kimmy recognized that look. It was the one that was about she probably wanted her "help"...again.

Right now it's not the time...

"Ah, Kimmy so good to see you.",said Jacqueline.

Kimmy looked Jacqueline straight in the eye.

"Hey Jacqueline.",said Kimmy with a slightly awkward smile on her face.

"Hey...",said Jacqueline.

Jacqueline talked nonstop. Kimmy tried but couldn't get a word in to tell her about Frankie. So it took an hour for Jacqueline to realize there was a baby in Kimmy's backpack.

"Kimmy...when was the last time we saw each other?"asked Jacqueline.

Frankie started to giggle.

"Excuse me?",Asked Kimmy.

"I was asking, when was the last time we saw each other? It wasn't yesterday right? And, really, wouldn't you have been pregnant yesterday?", reasoned Jacqueline.

She was thinking that Kimmy had a baby without telling her.

"I wasn't pregnant Jacqueline...I found this baby and I named him Frankie.",explained Kimmy.

"Oh then, why didnt you call the police to search for it's parents?",asked Jacqueline.

"You know how Lillian is living outside of the law? If I call the police, they might arrest her.",said Kimmy.

"Oh..." said Jacqueline trying to understand Kimmy's situation.

"Okay, I need you to look after Frankie while I'm at work okay?",asked Kimmy.

She handed Frankie to Jacqueline. Kimmy quickly leaned down to give Frankie a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be right back, okay.",said Kimmy.

She walked out the door,leaving Jacqueline all by herself with Frankie.

Jacqueline took one look at Frankie. Frankie rolled his eyes disliking Jacqueline.

Jacqueline doesn't know what to do on how to handle Frankie.


	5. Chapter 5:Realization

Kimmy was doing the usual stuff for her job.Her job was to drive people to their local destinations. Uber driving allowed her to make money by working with people she drove to their homes or work buildings.

The next pickup made a dramatic turn for Kimmy...the next pickup was a married couple with a newborn baby. Kimmy knew she could handle this because she has a baby that is waiting for her at Jacqueline's home.

This time Kimmy picked up the married couple with their newborn baby and drove couple drive back to their home. The baby was already crying. It gave Kimmy a headache.Kimmy decided to stop the car.

"Woah why are we stopping!?",yelled the husband.

Kimmy turned around to face the couple, "Im sorry! I have not to be rude or anything, when are you going to shush that baby?" asked Kimmy.

"Oh we're fine ! Dont worry, my wife's got it.",said the husband.

"Alright..."said Kimmy.

She didn't like the way the husband was treating the wife.

So Kimmy continued driving and driving. The baby cried more and more. Kimmy was about to lose it, so she stopped the car got out of the car and took the baby.

"Woah,woah,woah what are you doing!?", yelled the husband.

"Sir please, I'm just going to calm your baby.",said Kimmy.

She tried walking back and forth on the sidewalk,as the baby starts to calm down a little, it made everybody smile.

That was,also, when Kimmy had a realization when the baby was crying before thanksgiving she started worrying about Frankie for some reason "I'm sorry...but I have to go." Says Kimmy as she hands the baby back to the parents and ran over to Jacqueline's place in fear for Frankie.


	6. Chapter 6:To The Hospital

As Kimmy got to Jacqueline's place, she could see Jacqueline was looking nervous. Kimmy's heart was pounding in her chest, she knew Jacqueline may have done something crazy to Frankie and was trying to cover it up so she wouldn't notice, "Jacqueline, what happened? Is everything okay?",asked Kimmy softly.

She walked up slowly yet carefully.

"I-I gave Frankie something and he didn't liked it...",said Jacqueline.

She nervously turned around holding Frankie in her hands.

Frankie looked sick. His cheeks were red and he looked exhausted. Kimmy almost fainted when she saw what Frankie looked like! She gasped so hard she had to sit down.

"What are you waiting for Jacqueline?!? Call the hospital!",yelled Kimmy. Jacqueline picked up her phone quickly to call the hospital.Both Jacqueline and Kimmy were nervous wrecks until the hospital finally picked up the phone.

At The Hospital~

The doctors took Frankie away to run some tests. They wanted to see what would cure him. Kimmy sat in the waiting room looking down with her hands on her head.

Jacqueline walked in,

"Kimmy, I'm so sorry, it was my fault! I gave him a walnut because I thought he would like it. His cheeks started turning red after I gave it to him...",explained Jacqueline.

Kimmy lifted her head up and looked straight at Jacqueline,

"You what?",asked Kimmy as she stood up.

"I gave him a walnut because I thought he would like it.Guess I was wrong.",said Jacqueline.

Kimmy's face turned bright red, she was mad at Jacqueline, so she smacked her across the face. Jacqueline's mouth dropped open, eye's bulging..a red mark was across her cheek.

"K-Kimmy, why did you do that? I thought we were friends.",cried Jacqueline feeling defenseless.

"Friends!? Friends!? After you tried to "poison" Frankie? I don't think so, Jacqueline. It's all your fault Frankie going to die.. because of you! You always mess things up, Jacqueline!",yelled Kimmy.

"Mess things up!? Mess things up!? No, I think your pointing to the wrong person. You messed my life up Kimmy!",yelled Jacqueline.

"Oh,so, I'm the blame here!? Jacqueline! I was trying to help you because your ex-husband wasn't treating you right!" Kimmy answered her back loudly.

"Yeah, but, look where I am Kimmy! I live in an apartment that has no furniture, thanks to you, Kimmy Schmidt!",yelled Jacqueline.

Kimmy was about to say something a doctor appeared.

"Excuse me ladies, your voices are too loud...", said the doctor softly.

"Hey we're in a argument here!", said Kimmy making the doctor back away.

Kimmy and Jacqueline both looked at each other face to face.

"Listen I wasn't treated right either. My so called mother would always go out and party. Sometimes I didn't know where she was. Also,I didn't grew up having a dad in my life. I would always be jealous during Father's Day. My classmates from elementary school would bring in their dads,while my mom would be out partying. I was left to be raised by my grandparents and when I was 14, that's when I got kidnapped...", finished Kimmy.

Tears were streaming down her eyes.

"K-Kimmy it's okay...",said Jacqueline.

"It's not okay, Jacqueline! I've been through so much already it hurts...it hurts so much already! I don't know what's going to happen.. like..I don't know how to take care of Frankie, I don't how to take care of myself sometimes!",cried Kimmy with a voice breaking.

Jacqueline opened her arms to bring Kimmy into a hug. Kimmy cried into Jacqueline's dress. Jacqueline was a bit annoyed for Kimmy wetting her dress but still continued to hug Kimmy.

A doctor came, "Kimmy,Jacqueline, Frankie's feeling better. You can come see him now." Jacqueline and Kimmy turned their attention to the doctor with their faces litting up.


	7. Chapter 7:All Better

Kimmy And Jacqueline both went into the examine room to see Frankie. He was being held by a nurse who was looking happy.

"Here he is..all better.",said the nurse in a happy tone.

She carefully handed Frankie to Kimmy. Kimmy took one look at Frankie. Frankie looked all better as he started giggling up at Kimmy.

"Aw what a happy baby you are.",said Jacqueline as she looked down at Frankie.

Frankie stopped giggling as soon as his eyes laid on Jacqueline. Kimmy laughed a little.

"He doesn't like you.",teased Kimmy.

"Very funny! All babies like me! I remember when Buckley was a baby he would playfully punch my nose.",squealed Jacqueline.

"Yeah...Im sure he was very "playful" as a baby...",said Kimmy awkwardly.

She was remembering about how strange and wild Buckley can be at times.

Kimmy and Jacqueline got ready to leave but the nurse stopped them.

"Wait.. you can work with us, if you like.",offered the nurse.

Jacqueline and Kimmy turned around. They were a little confused on which one the nurse was trying to talk to.

"Are you talking to me ? Oh no, I have plenty of money! Not to worry. Thank you for the job offer.",said Jacqueline, thinking the nurse was talking to her.

"No, her, I was talking to her".,said the nurse.

She pointed to Kimmy.Kimmy's eyes widened up. She just had a job offer!?! Well,she knew a nurse could make a lot of money! Maybe it could help her support a baby like Frankie? Her Uber driver job could be added funds. She was so speechless..she didn't know what to say.


	8. Chapter 8:Good News

Kimmy walked back home from the hospital carrying baby Frankie in her backpack. She couldn't wait to tell Titus the news that she has a job offer! Kimmy worked at a few jobs,one as a nanny/babysitter for Jacqueline ,and ,the other job she was currently working as a Uber driver. A job as a nurse would make her earn enough money to support a baby!

Kimmy finally reached her apartment and paused before opening the door.

Lillian jumped out of nowhere and threw herself in front of the door.

"Oh Kimmy! You're back! That's good!",shouted Lillian happily.

"Hey Lillian.",said Kimmy with a smile.

Frankie started giggling happily.

"I just got great news, Kimmy. I called the child welfare department and they said they will come over here to see if this is a safe spot for Frankie. They may have to give Frankie to another family, but they won't, this is perfect!",squealed Lillian.

This made Kimmy felt confused.

"What do you mean "perfect."?",asked Kimmy.

"I mean we could trash this place up. That way the child wellness department would give Frankie to another family. I mean that's what you wanted right, Kimmy?",said Lillian with a wink.

Kimmy was silent. She thought she wasn't ready to be a parent to Frankie.

After the whole hospital experience, she thought that maybe she's ready to take care of Frankie. The thought of giving him up to another family made her felt nauseous in her stomach.

"Um...yeah that's what I wanted.",agreed Kimmy pretending that she liked the plan.

The words made Lillian almost clapped in joy.

"Yay! I'll go find the bottles,paper bags that can lay around. Wait right here!",said Lillian excitedly.

She ran off. Kimmy waved goodbye pretending to smile. As soon as she turned away and got ready to open the door, Frankie was crying in her backpack.

Kimmy softy tickled him,"It's okay, Frankie...I'm not going to let anyone take you away."


	9. Chapter 9:How Was Your Day?

Kimmy entered her apartment by opening and shutting the door. After she got settled, Frankie finally calmed himself down from crying all day.

"Hey Kimmy, how was your day?",asked Titus.

Happily Titus turned around to face Kimmy.

"Well, it turns out Frankie is allergic to peanuts and had to be rushed to the hospital.. so, there you go.",ended Kimmy, as she walked off, leaving Titus curious.

"Kimmy, what is going on? This isn't like you.", saidTitus.

He stopped her to turn back around to him,Kimmy started to sigh.

"Well, I may not have agreed with Lillian to give Frankie to another family.",shared Kimmy.

Titus's eyes widened in shock.

"Kimmy, why did you do that!?",exclaimed Titus.

"I don't know. I wasn't really thinking. After the hospital experience, I think I'm ready to take care of Frankie.", stated Kimmy.

"Well that's good. How are you going to tell Lillian?",asked Titus.

"I don't know Titus.",said Kimmy.

Both she and Titus heard a whistle outside. The two of them both looked at each other before going to the window to open it and to see Lillian standing happily with a black garbage bag in her hand.


	10. Chapter 10:What Are You Doing?

Kimmy looked over at Titus. Both of them were silent. Lillian stood outside waiting, while holding a trash bag.

"Titus, take care of Frankie for me while I handle this.",said Kimmy.

She handed Frankie to Titus.

"I'll be right back.",said Kimmy as she quickly gives Frankie a kiss on the forehead.

She walked off leaving Titus nervously rocking the baby in his arms hoping that he didn't cry.

Outside~

As Kimmy got outside of the apartment building,she walked over towards Lillian to see what she was doing. Lillian began smiling and started hopping up and down.

"Lillian, what are you doing?",asked Kimmy worried.

"Well, I got the trash from the trash bin. Let's start!",said Lillian.

She was about to run towards the apartment but Kimmy stopped her.

"No Lillian.",said Kimmy

"Why not?",asked Lillian.

She started making a pouty face.

" I feel like I'm ready to take care of Frankie! This world is a crazy place and I think he needs someone who will be able to protect him from that.",explained Kimmy.

Lillian stoped herself. She dropped the trash bag down.

"Well then that's all I want here. If you wanna keep the baby

.then, that's fine.",responded Lillian.

Kimmy started smiling as she hugged Lillian

"Thanks Lillian.",she said.

They hugged the both of them and looked at each other for a while.

"I guess I should call the child wellness department to not come here.",said Lillian.

She walked off while Kimmy watched her with a big smile on her face.

The, she turned her head to see through the window of the apartment, there wasTitus holding her baby...maybe motherhood wasn't a bad thing after all.


	11. Chapter 11:Interview

One Week Later~

Today was the big day for Kimmy's interview to be a nurse. There she was, sitting on the chair, in the big hospital. Kimmy exhaled into the air watching the medical staff go all over helping patients, strolling down with a cart of medicine, or body organs which grossed Kimmy out.

"Hey!",shouted a voice.

Kimmy looked across the hall at the person who shouted. Right there,laying on the ground was Jan, the backpack! Kimmy smiled to see her closest friend and Jan looked up at Kimmy.

"You're going to do great at this!",shouted Jan, with words of encouragement,and clapping her small puppet hands up in the air happily.

"Thank you,Jan. I was nervous and I needed someone to say that! Thank you.",said Kimmy.

"Just think about baby, Frankie, and that you're doing this for him!",shouted Jan.

Kimmy smiled even more. When Jan mentioned Frankie, Kimmy wanted a job that would pay her enough to support Frankie's needs. The assistant of the hospital manager came to the door. Ms.Schmidt, it's your turn.",said the assistant.

Kimmy stood up from her seat,picked up her purple backpack and walked into the manager's office

.When Kimmy walked into the manager's office. The manager was sitting back in his seat.

". "So Kimmy, tell us some stuff about yourself.", said the manager.

"Well, it all started when I was born...", Kimmy paused.

"No,no,..why you want the job?." ,said the manager.

Kimmy sat down on the seat.

"I want this job because I was told about by one of of the people who workers here. I thought this would be a good job for me since it would pay me enough to support my son.",said Kimmy. The manager's eyebrow raised.

"You have a son?",asked the manager.

"Yes. His name is Frankie. I'm here to get the job so I could have enough money to raise him.",said Kimmy.

"Well then you're hired.",said the manager. He offered her his hand. That was when he and Kimmy started shaking hands.

"You start on Wednesday."explained the manager.

He watched as Kimmy left. On her way out of the hospital, Kimmy couldn't stop skipping around and dancing in joy. She couldn't believe she she got the job even better when she gets home she will tell Titus and Frankie the good news that she will be working soon!


	12. Chapter 12:Who Are You?

Kimmy walked home from the hospital after the job interview and was expecting that she would walk inside to see Titus taking care of Frankie and playing with him. When she was reached the apartment building, she spotted a man that she has never seen before. When she saw him, he picked up the pace of his walk, she did too. When he slowed down, she slowed herself down. She began walking towards the man to see why is he near her apartment building in the first place. As she got closer, she turned her head left and right to see if there was any sign of Lillian. Maybe if she was near, she would probably help as to why this man was here in the first place...nope, there was no sign of Lillian.

"Lillian is probably guarding her wall today.",thought Kimmy to herself.

She looked to see if there was any sign of her. So, she knew that she,Kimmy, had to go see for herself why is this man was here in the first place. Kimmy walked up to him she tapped on the back of his shoulder which caused him to turn around to face her.

"Can I help you?",asked Kimmy awkwardly.

"Oh yes, I'm Robert Smith and I'm here for my son.",said Robert.

Kimmy paused herself as soon as he mentioned "son" was he talking about Frankie? So as Kimmy looked closely at him

"Son?" Asked Kimmy confused

"Yeah, my son. His mother was acting weird saying that I was being cruel to her and our son or something.., and, one day she took off with our baby. That's why I'm here, to find my son.",explained Robert.

Kimmy just stared at him.

"Was he cruel to his wife and son or is his wife the problem?",thought Kimmy. She continued looking back at Robert. He was waiting for Kimmy to say something back to him. The words that Kimmy said back to him were,

"I'm sorry. Hold on a second, wait right here for a second."

As she walk inside of the building unsure on what to do. All he wanted from her was his son? Was he talking about Frankie? Kimmy wasn't even sure. He could be talking about some other kid right? He mentioned about that his wife saying that he was cruel to both her and her son, that scared her.Kimmy didn't know what to do. The only thing that came into her mind to solve this was that she must go up to Titus like she was suppose to, and , maybe, with the help of Titus- she would find a way to handle the situation.


	13. Chapter 13:Help

Kimmy walked into the door with the nervous look written all over face after her encounter with Robert. She watched Titus walking to her and hand her over Frankie. This gave her the chance to hold him for a while. Next she had to go to her interview for work at the hospital.

Kimmy realized that talking about her interview for her job with Titus was not important. She needed to talk about her encounter with Robert.

"Titus, I just had this very weird encounter with this man who wanted to take his son from me.",shared Kimmy, as she was bouncing Frankie in her arms.

Hearing that, Titus was stopping himself from what he was doing. He checked through the window and saw that the man that Kimmy was telling him about. He was still outside walking around the front of their apartment. Then, after looking from the window, Titus looked back at Kimmy.

"Isn't that a good thing? Then you could give Frankie back.",said Titus.

Kimmy then looked at Frankie then looked back at Titus.

"I don't know if it is a good thing. He said something that tells me he was cruel to his wife.",reflected Kimmy.

Titus to paused himself again.

"Why don't you ask him first?",suggested Titus.

"That's a good idea, thanks, Titus.",said Kimmy.

Frankie started cooing up at Kimmy

"I know I'm sorry you have to be with Uncle Titus again." ,apologized Kimmy.

She gave Frankie back to Titus before heading outside of the apartment again.


End file.
